hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Gibb (S3-S1)
Isabelle Gibb has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One. |- | |} * Special Note: Ignoring the events in Freddy vs. Jason, but the characters in it (with some recasts) acts on its own. Character History Earlier Life Isabelle Gibb lived well with her father and mother until her mom's death from alcoholism. Her father would abuse Gibb's mother to the point of her drinking herself to death. When her father and herself relocated to is the the sleepy little town of Springwood, Gibb had become the local wild child looking for a great time. Gibb would usually pass the time by hanging out with her two closest friends Lori Campbell and Kia Waterson, having quasi-sex with a local jock named Trey, or doing drugs like marijuana with the resident stoner Freeburg. But unknown to everyone, her actions were just cries for help. Gibb was basically acting out to escape the physical pain she had endure from the father. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Losing Friends On the week of October 2006, Gibb's life would change. While hanging out with Lori and Kia, Trey and companion of his had stopped by and Trey took Gibb upstairs to have sex with her. Unknown to them Karl Stolenberg, a known serial killer, who after being trapped in Westin Hills, was now being possessed with the spirit of Freddy Krueger, Springwood's known undead serial killer was looking for some pay back on the town, had already arrived and processed to murder Trey after the session with Gibb. Before Stolenberg/Freddy could kill Gibb, helped had arrived and Stolenberg/Freddy had already escaped. Later after Gibb was treated for shocked, Stolenberg was sedated and Freddy was unbound but with enough fear to raise hell within Springwood. While residing in Springwood Memorial Hospital, Freddy's first would be Kia after killing her in a plastic surgery nightmare. Gibb's father would take her out of the hospital and she would shut herself from everyone until Charlie Linderman had arrived at her house a few days later, telling her about what happened to Lori. Gibb learned that she was in a coma after expecting a nightmare during class time. Gibb then left with Linderman and following him and Freeburg to Westin Hills where Lori was residing. Gibb, Linderman, and Freeburg arrived and began to look for Lori only to encounter a walking nightmare as Freddy had full control over the Westin Hills domain, making everything his waking nightmare. After they had lost Freeburg (although not knowing he was killed by Freddy in a stoner's nightmare), Gibb and Linderman came across the coma wing of Westin Hills and found out that the reason why everyone was in comas was because of Hypnocil. They would both rescue a little girl named Lacey Powell, who was in need of a heart transplant and took her over Springwood Memorial Hospital (Gibb not knowing that Freddy killed Lori). They were able get a doctor who performed the operation and the both of them stayed with Lacey until she had awaken. When she did, the trio went to the outskirts of town where they would get help from Jacob Johnson, The Dream Child. Gaining A True Boyfriend Upon arriving at the outskirts of town and arriving at the motel, Gibb and Linderman met with Angela Walsh and Jacob Johnson, whom Gibb was immediately attracted to despite being two years older then he was. He would tell who he was and his history with Krueger; afterwards Gibb and Linderman had their own room where they rested with Lacey and protected her from Freddy. The next morning the group would head to LA and Gibb would rest her sorrows knowing that a dream master like Jacob was around. Everything would come to a head when Gibb went to talk with Jacob, and the both of them eventually after speaking to each other made love to each other, although Jacob still had feeling for Angela whom he talked to before hand. The both of them made a promise to be each other and care for each other, making the both of them feel special in each other's presence. As the times rolled by, Jacob felt more older and more in love with Gibb then before, knowing she was the girl for him. Also using some of his independent wealth he was able to buy a bright yellow 1976 Camaro with black racing stripes as his new car. Being There By the time of July of 2007, Jacob and Gibb's romance had been going strongly then ever. However Freddy's killing of a young teenager was still on Jacob's mind as Freddy had killed the kid in front of Jacob with him unable to save him. He still found solstice with Gibb and confront with her as well. Jacob went to see Angel in a dream only to save her from a Freddy attack which Jacob was able to defeat him with his Roman Catholic faith something that Freddy hates because of his mother's own faith. Jacob and Angel had talked where he showed her Gibb and the two girls had an awkward meeting as Jacob had talked to Angel almost lovingly towards each other, but Gibb saw that Jacob had called Angel sis and calmed down. The two of them talked some more where Angel get Jacob some motivation talk as his fight with Freddy was tormenting him. Afterwards they good-bye to each other not before long Angel telling him to not believe what he sees on the TV as she done some bad things and didn't want Jacob to assume that. Jacob and Gibb awoke and talked to each other about how Jacob knew Angel before going back to sleep. The next shock between the couple was that Jacob was called into the Dream World and saw Angela Walsh had been taken by surprise by Freddy and was killed in front of him which Freddy used the time to catch Jacob off guard and actually strip him from his powers, but, according to Freddy, he still had his connection to Jacob. Upon waking up and explained it to Gibb, whom knew that she was needed in his time of need. Pregnancy From July the 18th 'til early August, Jacob had began seeing weird psychic visions of watching someone alone and lost while they slept inside a warehouse in San Francisco. He wanted to know who this person was and why they felt this way. However life was not easy for Jacob during this time; having lost his powers he fell into a depression that affected himself and Gibb. Jacob began to drink and smoke and curse. On August the 9th, Jacob and Gibb arrived in San Francisco where they located the place and see whom the occupant resident was... Angel. They arrived at a warehouse where Angel had resided for the time being and talked with her, knowing that her status was loneliness from the dreams she was having. The three of them talked and, after driving to a food place to go and get dinner for Angel, Gibb told Jacob that she was actually pregnant, which had made him faint from the news. Afterwards the couple left Angel and went on the road. Regular Appearance Gibb stands at five feet five inches tall and weighs somewhere between one hundred and ten pounds and one hundred and twenty pounds. She has a normal, but curvaceous body type. She has long brown hair and light grey/blue eyes. She casually wears normal basic clothing. Category:Freddy Krueger (S3) Category:Characters That've Been Rebooted (HRPG) Category:Jacob Johnson (S3) Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers